If Things Were Different: A Twilight Remake
by Your favorite little author
Summary: What if...Edward wasn't a vegetarian? Jasper, Emmet, or Rosalie were part of the family? Or even vampires? Bella had a twin? What if everything you thought you knew about Twilight turned out to be completely wrong?
1. The Girl He Couldn't Read

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in anyway shape or form. The author of the series is Stephanie Meyer.

Authors note: This fanfic is based entirely of 'what if' questions, therefore, do NOT insist anything or else you will not understand it. For example: don't insist when I refer to "Alice's power" that it works exactly like in the book, more will be explained throughout the fic. So enjoy .

"That is true, but there is always chances," Alice countered to him. They were having our typical 'vegetarian' vs. 'flexatarian' debate. Alice, like Carlisle and Esme, was a 'Vegetarian Vampire'. They believed in hunting and drinking animals only, while Edward believed you should drink from humans as long as you stop yourself from taking too much and inflicting permanent damage to them.

"Alice," he sighed as he shook his head, "We are monsters, that's what we are"

"No, Edward, that's just what you tell yourself," she retorted, "You think just because we're different we shouldn't be here, like we should be dammed…"

"We are damned," he held up his finger to her in a reminding sort of way. She snorted and rolled her eyes. This was the way this forever going to debate always went for them. Edward believed they were monsters and there was nothing they could do about it, that they deserved to suffer by forcing ourselves to stop drinking before full, and also that they (vampires) deserved to live among them (humans) just so they were forced to agonize over the always amplifying desire. She, on the other hand, preferred to think of herself just like humans with just a "different appetite". She was ridiculous.

He drove the Volvo into his typical space for another typical day. They climbed out and immediately he was bombarded by thoughts from the other students.

_I wonder what Julie…_

_Do I look okay?_

_I heard there was a new student…_

_Y equals MX plus B… Y equals.. crap!_

_Oh it's Edward, he's so gorgeous…_

_There's Ann…_

_Alice is so sexy…_

That last one made him cringe and he shivered lightly. Alice was practically his sister, thinking of her as 'sexy' was…quiet disturbing. Alice caught his expression and grinned, they knew each other so well it was like they knew what each other was thinking without thinking at all. She giggled when he stuck his tongue out in distaste and he opened the door to the school building.

Inside the voices were louder, all pointless jibber jabber about this, that, and the other. He decided to tune into Alice's mind for a break from the others.

_Did you hear about the new student?_ Was her thought. Often they talked like that, just for fun. She would ask a question in her mind and he would answer aloud, due to this they received many strange glances, although most of the time he talked so fast and low none of the students even noticed.

He nodded, "Someone was thinking about it"

_I hear her name is Isabella, isn't that a pretty name? Maybe I should change my name…_ her thoughts began to trail as always and he laughed. Together they walked to their first classes which were door-by-door.

"Off to another pointless class…" Alice mumbled as she opened the door and disappeared inside.

Edward sat down in his pre-calculus class in the last seat as always. No students sat near him, they were either too intimidated or frightened. There were little sparks in their minds that went off when he was near, they didn't realize it really, but it was like a warning light telling them danger was aloof. He sighed to himself and began to allow his mind to wander.

Lunch came all too slowly and there he rejoined Alice happily. She began rambling even before his bottom touched the chair:

"There are actually two new students, not just one. She has a twin brother, his name was…" she thought for a moment before waving it away, "Ok, I don't remember his name but Isabella, or Bella, is in my first period she's really-"

"Alice," Edward groaned, "Please, I've been hearing enough about the new students from the other idiotic adolescents, please don't let me hear it from you too"

She pouted her lips and sat quietly. _You could have at least allowed me to finish my sentence._

"I already knew what you were going to say," he tapped his head and she rolled her eyes, after a few seconds of silence he finally agreed to play along since it was obvious she didn't want the conversation to end.

"His name is Jasper," he said simply

"Right, that was it," she perked up a bit. Silence fell again but this time not from her anger, merely from the fact there was nothing interesting to talk about.

"So," he said after a few moments of playing with the macaroni on his plate, "Did you have an interesting day thus far?"

She nodded absently and he raised his eyebrows at her. After a second he burst into laughter.

"What?" she asked obviously embarrassed, "What it's no big deal!"

"You…you…" he chuckled, "You fancy the new kid"

"I do not!" she replied but it was obvious due to her thoughts so after a few more seconds of enduring her brothers laughter she started to explain, "I don't 'fancy' him, he's just…"

"Sorry," he waved his hand away and tried to silence his laughter, "You don't 'like' him, you just think he looks 'yummy'"

She nodded sulkily, "He looks nice…nicer than anyone else around here"

He glanced over to where the two new students sat, just in time to see the new girl Isabella, Bella he corrected himself, throw her head down. She was staring at them. He wasn't surprised at all; all the students did it now and again.

Out of curiosity he looked into her mind. Nothing. He was faintly alarmed and he tried harder, staring more intently at her. Nothing.

"He's staring at you," Jasper whispered to Bella. He could hear their talking, but no thoughts.

"Why?" her face reddened as she stared more intently into her food and Edward could hear her heart rate speed up from across the room

"I don't know," Jasper whispered back. Still no thoughts. Edward shook his head and tried Jasper's mind…

That Edward kid is giving me the creeps… 

He turned his attention back to Isabella, staring at her again. Again nothing.

He gasped out loud and Alice's head turned to him, alarmed.

"What is it?" she asked quietly

"Nothing," he forced his head back down

"Don't lie to me Edward," she said staring intently into his eyes, as if trying to read his mind although that was not her gift at all.

The bell rang and he leapt to his feet, ignoring his sister calling after him.

Authors note: Hope you like, please review and/or add to your alert list. Because you love me ;)


	2. The Monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Authors note: When I checked my email merely four hours after posting the first chapter, there were TEN emails about story reviews and alerts, I was so happy :'D So thank you all so much. I figured it would take two or three chapters to just get one review or alert, so I was completely taken back. Now, because of this, how can I resist not posting a new chapter the very same day:)

Chapter Two

Alice walked to her class, thinking lightly about Edward's odd behavior. What was his problem? She gave up on trying to figure him out and opened the door to her class. Few students were sitting in their assigned seats, most were still walking in the halls slowly. She took her place gracefully as Rosalie walked by. Alice waved lightly at her but didn't receive on in return.

Rosalie hated Alice and it was obvious. The girl was so vain she hated having anyone more beautiful then herself, seeing Alice daily was just a reminder that she was not the Queen of the Universe, which was a real aggravation to the girl. It was true, though. Rosalie was genuinely gorgeous and the only reason Alice was more so was because the unfair advantage of being a 'vampire'. Although she hated her, Alice still felt intrigued by the girl. She often pondered what the perfect face would look like dead, as a vampire of course, not_ dead_ dead.

That was when the new boy, Jasper, walked in. He wasn't timid like most stereotypical 'new kids' and walked up to the teacher without a hint of shyness across his face. There was something about this boy that simply had Alice entranced. What was it that made him more special then all the other regular humans? She shifted her eyes to the empty seat next to her, that was more then likely where he would be sitting. She moved her books out of the inside of it, where she often kept them out of habit. He finished speaking to the teacher and walked toward her.

Each step he took was an eternity to her, just like all other mortals, but for some reason today it was making her impatient. Why was he taking so_ long_? She remained postured as he finally reached his seat.

"We-" she began to greet him but was interrupted

"Hi there, new kid," Rosalie grinned from a few seats over

"Hello," he smiled in return. And just like that they were wrapped up in a conversation that lasted on and off all period.

Alice sat quietly next to him, feeling all to keenly his scent and hearing all to distinctly the slight flirt in his voice. For a moment she debated breaking her vegetarian rules long enough to get Rosalie out of the way, but knew it was impossible, she would never forgive herself. Sighing lightly she gripped her pencil and tried her best to ignore the two.

"Alice," her teacher's voice rang to her and she looked up

"Would you be a dear and take this to the office for me?" Ms. Carson held up an attendance sheet. Teachers often asked her to do errands on account of her always being through with her work before they are finished with the lesson

"Of course, Mrs. Carson," Alice stood and walked gracefully over to the woman.

"Thank you so much," the teacher replied before turning back to her computer

"No problem." She was happy to get away from the wannabe Queen of the Universe anyways. She took the sheet happily and left the room.

Edward walked into his Biology II class still thinking about Isabella, the girl whom he could not read the mind of. How bizarre, he had never felt completely blocked from anyone's mind before, this was…so strange. He took his place at his empty lab table and laid his bag on the other side, as always. He had the table to himself; no one even dared to approach it, as it was with all vampires and humans.

The teacher began to lecture and he found himself zoning and out of the talking. Suddenly the door opened and all heads turned. There stood a very red-faced girl, the same girl he had been thinking about moments before, Isabella Swan.

"S-sorry, I'm new…I got lost," she held out her schedule dumbly to the teacher who took it and smiled broadly

"No problem at all Isabella," he pretended to read the name from the paper to not make it look as if he didn't already know her name, like everyone else in the town. New students were put on Forks High Priority Gossip List.

"Bella," she corrected and smiled nervously

"Bella," he nodded and handed it back to her, "Grab a book, Bella, and take a seat"

He didn't have to tell her where to sit since it was obvious: the only other seat available. Edward moved his things into a small bunch on his side as she grabbed her book and began walking over.

All at once Edward was hit with many things:

One: 16 horny teenage boys thoughts of having the 'hot new student' in their class

Two: She smelled really good_. Really_ good.

Three: How could he bite her and drink from that delicious blood in a room full of witnesses?

Good was not the word correct for the scent that burst from her. Exquisite. Irresistible. Intoxicating. His head spun with all the emotions that rammed into him in the very few seconds that it took her to take a seat self-consciously. He closed his eyes, feeling pressure from all sides envelope him.

True, he wasn't a vegetarian like the others but he vowed to never allow himself to kill. Ever. Now, he was thinking of thousands of ways to drink her dry. She flipped her hair and the scent blew closer to him, he stood up.

Just as he was about to do it, just as he was about to attack and kill Bella Swan in front of the entire class, Alice ran into the room. He could see her movements clearly but if any of the students were watching (which, thankfully, they weren't) they wouldn't have seen her even open the door. She was gripping him tightly when the door finally made the sound of being opened, a very delayed sound. The teacher looked up surprised.

"Alice, why, I didn't even hear you come in." But neither Cullen was paying attention to him, Alice held Edward so tightly he could feel his arm bones begin to threaten being broken.

"Don't you dare," she whispered mincingly in his ear. He stared down at Bella, ignoring his sister.

Bella looked up, startled. By the time her mind processed 'danger' Edward was already sitting back down, white knuckled.

"No, we're going home," Alice pulled her brother up and turned gracefully to the teacher, "Mr. Sanson, I'm sorry, we have a family emergency"

"Emergency?" he asked shaking his head, "Nothing serious I hope?"

"It could be," she replied gripping Edward tighter

"Well by all means…" before he finished Alice pulled her brother up and began half dragging him out the door.

"How did you-" Edward began once he could breath and think correctly

"Know you were going to be so stupid?" she asked coldly, "My power's are growing?"

"What do you m-"

"That isn't the point," she snapped as she pushed him into the Vovlo, "The point is you were about to kill 24 kids and a teacher"

"I…" he trailed, not quiet sure how to explain himself. How could he explain it when he didn't even know himself? It was if he were hypnotized, processed temporarily by the monster within. Alice didn't question him anymore and instead took him back to their house to face Esme and Carlisle.


	3. Isabella

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews/alerts :)

Chapter Three

Isabella Swan stared at him, the beautiful boy across the room. "Edward Cullen" Jessica had told her was her name. Next to her, Jasper rattled on about his first day but she paid little attention. Suddenly Edward looked up and she threw her face down.

"He's looking at you," her brother suddenly informed her although she was fully aware of that. Worriedly she tried to see her reflection in her drink.

"Why?" she whispered back

"I don't know," he frowned at him. After a few seconds he turned to her again. "He's not looking anymore…hey, you know you look about as red as a cherry?"

Her eyes widened and her face reddened more, she hit him lightly for making her more embarrassed.

"What?" he asked innocently, while finishing his drink.

It was their first day in Forks and already she was being driven crazy by the absence of sun and people. Of course, there was Edward and his sister Alice who were both, like, inhumanly beautiful. She felt like a big log next to them, dull and…brown. She had made a few friends such as Jessica, Amber, and Mike. They were nice, but it was still awkward with them. Jasper, on the other hand, had made 100+ friends already with his charm and non-shy personality. Jasper was her twin, at least that was what they told people. He was really the outcome of their dad's affair several years before. Thankfully, the times matched up and they could simply claim fraternal twins to those who asked, he was self-conscious about people being aware of his father's "old mistake".

The bell rang and Bella stood up to go, she bent to grab her tray but Mike got it first.

"I'll take it for you," he smiled broadly

"No, that-" she began

"So where is your next class?" he interrupted

She opened her mouth to answer but knew what would happen if she did- he would want to walk her. So instead she just pointed to a random classroom, "right there, well, see you" she trotted off before listening to his reply. He was a nice guy and all, but he was so _helpful_…too helpful.

Once safely away from Mike, Bella pulled out her schedule, Biology II room 214. She glanced at the rooms around her: 44, 46, 48… She had a feeling it would be a long walk. Sighing, she kicked up her pace and began to search for the 200s. Five minutes later the bell went off and she began to panic as she found herself in an empty hallway. Where was that stupid room? She began regretting pushing of Mike like that, knowing she could desperately use his help now.

Finally she reached 214 and opened the door only to see 52 eyes shoot up at her, immediately she felt her face begin to redden and her heartbeat skip.

"S-sorry, I'm new… I got lost," she said dumbly and held out her schedule to her teacher. He was a short bald man with glasses on the tip of his nose and pants to his bellybutton, his shirt was tucked neatly in. He took the schedule and smiled at her.

"No problem Isabella," he read the name off the paper

"Bella," she corrected automatically as she had been doing all day

"Bella," he nodded and handed her schedule back to her, "Grab a book, Bella, and take a seat".

She looked around for the books and once spotted, she grabbed one firmly in her sweaty palms. Why were all these people still staring at her? Couldn't they just let her go to her seat in peace? Biting the inside of her cheek with nervous habit she glanced around for an empty seat, the only one was next to the king-of-all-gorgeousness Edward. This was going to be a very distracting year.

Delaying going to her seat she took the long way around, and in doing so noticed Mike Newton in her class. _Great_, she thought, _now I look like a complete liar_. She found her seat next to Edward and just as she was about to sit, tripped over someone's book bag and sent herself into the lab table. Reddening, she glanced up to see if he noticed. His face made her forget all embarrassment.

He was staring at her with dark brooding eyes, as if he was about to reach across the table and kill her right there. He looked simply entranced by some unknown force and it unnerved her. She straightened herself up in her seat only to look up again to find his eyes closed firmly.

_What is his problem?_ She wondered faintly. Uneasily, she flipped her hair back behind her and began doing her work the teacher had assigned.

The sound of a door closing made her look up and there was Alice Cullen, Edwards sister according to Jessica, holding Edward. Where had she come from? Why was Edward glaring at her? What was going on? Had she missed something? Apparently she wasn't the only one confused.

"Alice, why, I didn't even hear you come in," the teacher said surprised yet delighted. Also according to Jessica, teachers adored the two siblings and thus they got away with most everything. Edward was tensely with his sister over him, she smiled up at the teacher as she helped him up to standing.

"Mr. Sanson, I'm sorry, we have a family emergency"

"Emergency?" he asked shaking his head, "Nothing serious I hope?" _Emergency? _Bella echoed in her mind, what emergency could be so dire that it made them both so on edge? Perhaps it had nothing to do with herself and everything to do with their family. Suddenly she felt a wave of sympathy for the two.

"It could be," his sister replied lightly in her musical voice, but there was a hint of something in it…warning?

"Well by all means…" Mr. Sanson said as they walked from the room, he began saying something else but the two were already out the door.

"That was really weird," Mike whispered from behind her and she gave a stiff nod.

"Back to work!" Mr. Sanson called out and students began returning to their assignments but Bella felt too on edge; something didn't feel right. Distracted, she stared out the window. Edward was out there with Alice. How had they gotten there so fast? She asked herself internally, it took me ten minutes to just get here from lunch! Then again, she had been lost and that could contribute, yet it still felt like a too short of a time.

Out in the parking lot it looked like they were arguing before Alice shoved him inside their expensive car and they drove out of sight.

If it was such an emergency why were they arguing? What was going on with the Cullens'? Something was off with them, Bella decided, although she had no clue as to what it could be.

Authors note: Yeah, a basic recap from Bella's POV of what happened in Chapter 2. I'll be doing this periodically through the fic when something important happens and I feel the urge to re-explain it differently. Hope you enjoyed! Chapter four should be up soon.


	4. Moving

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in anyway, shape, or form.

Authors Notes: Thank you for your reviews, adding me to your alerts, and adding me to your favorites. By doing these things, it shows me people actually want to read this and thus it makes me happy and makes me want to write the next chapter asap. So, what's good for me is good for you ;)

Chapter Four

Within ten minutes, Edward and Alice Cullen were at their house. Reluctantly, Edward climbed out of the passenger seat, knowing what awaited him. Carlisle would be furious and disappointed, Esme would be confused and hurt, and Alice would just be adding to it._ I can't really blame her though_, he thought to himself, she was actually the one who stopped him from making one of the biggest mistakes of his life, after all. _Would it really be a big mistake though_? He couldn't help but to ask himself, which made his guilt level increase dramatically.

Alice waited by the door while Edward slowly climbed the stairs and continued waiting until he was inside before coming in herself and shutting the door behind her. Inside, Carlisle and Esme were standing beside one another simply awaiting an explanation although Edward got the feeling they already knew precisely what had happened.

"Well?" Esme prompted once it was clear no one was going to say anything just yet. Edward opened his mouth to speak but merely shut it again, thinking about what to say. Finally he opened it again and simply said, "She is my singer". This, obviously, caught all three by surprise.

"Your _what_?" Alice asked wide-eyed

"Well…" Esme said

"Well…" Carlisle repeated

"Your what?" Alice repeated her question also a bit louder, "What do you mean?"

Edward shrugged, not really looking at any of them, "She smells…wonderful. I didn't know there was such a-"

"Scent such as that?" Carlisle guessed with a lifted eyebrow

Edward merely nodded and silence descended upon them.

"Well," Esme said sighing, "It looks like we're leaving"

No one said anything for a few more moments, as if mourning their loss of their home, the lives they've created for themselves.

"It was fun…" Alice said absently, "While it lasted…"

Edward couldn't help but to feel responsible, it was obvious they loved this place, it was their first _real_ home, and it was his fault they were leaving. Or they could stay and he would end up killing her, the idea didn't really turn his stomach, it actually made his mouth water. _No._ He shook his head, he couldn't think about _killing_ someone, he couldn't do that. Their only choice was to leave.

"This weekend," Carlisle said suddenly, "We'll leave this weekend. That'll give us enough time to tie up school and work. Edward, you'll leave tonight to go hunting and come back Friday afternoon to pack"

Everyone nodded lightly, each secretly thankful someone was taking charge of the situation that seemed too sad to deal with.

"But," Alice suddenly spoke up, making everyone look up at her. She paused, still looking at the floor, "I don't _want_ to move" There it was. Out in the open.

Esme looked sternly at Alice, "None of us do, but Edward-"

"Can leave on his own," Edward finished interrupting her

"No!" All three said in unison

"Never," Carlisle said shaking his head, "We stick together"

"Come on," Edward shrugged turning away from them, "We knew it would happen one day… doesn't every kid fly the coop eventually?" he joked icily

"No," Alice said firmly, "They don't. And I won't let you. If you leave I'm going with you"

"No your not," Edward said glaring at her

"Yes I am," she glared back

"Me too," Esme said putting a hand on her son's shoulder

"Me three," Carlisle said putting his hand on his wives

"Face it, Edward," Alice smiled, "You're stuck with us…whether you like it or not". Edward didn't smile back and instead just pulled out from under them and walked up to his room.

The next day Alice tapped her pencil in thought. Edward had left the night before to go hunting and right now Carlisle and Esme were speaking to the Guidance Department about transferring to Alaska. No one yet knew they were leaving but it was only a matter of time. She sighed at the mere thought of it.

"Problem?" a voice broke her out of her thinking and she looked up to see Jasper, Bella's brother, smiling lightly at her

"No," she answered simply and looked back down at the same worksheet she had been looking absently at for the last half hour.

"Sure?" he asked. He sounded genuinely concerned and for some reason his voice made her want to spill her entire story out to him, vampire part and all.

For a moment she didn't respond, truly debating telling him, finally she just nodded. "Yeah…sure"

"Ok," he went back to looking at his paper for a few moments before turning back to her, "You know if you every need to talk-" his words were drowned out because at that moment he reached out to her, touching her softly on the skin. Instantly, the world began to swim out of focus.

She saw his childhood- a beautiful brown haired brown-eyed little boy with chubby cheeks. She felt his pain when he found out he was only a half sibling of his sisters and the shame he held for being the child of such adultery. She felt a wave of sympathy for him and then she was transitioning to a few years later- moving to Forks and telling everyone that he was a twin. Him being secretly scared of all the new people but playing it cool on the outside… And then she saw his future, and it made her want to vomit.

The whole scene was over in a simple second and he hadn't even noticed her seeing his whole life. He didn't even notice when she opened her eyes and half glared half stared at him, how could she ever… The thoughts trailed away from her and she felt repulsed yet excited at the same time. In her vision, she had seen her and him together in Forks…happy. Edward was there too…he was grinning about something and they were cutting a wedding cake with Esme and Carlisle at their sides.

But it felt so…wrong. Never had she seen that far into the future in such accuracy. Whenever someone typically touched her she merely saw his or her life up to that point, and until yesterday couldn't see anything without touching the person and up until today she couldn't see the future (well, more then a few seconds into it). The new wave of power both scared her and made her want to embrace it.

"Alice…?" Jasper's voice brought her back into the world and she stared up at him.

This was the guy she had just seen her life, her future, with.

"Yes…?" She asked a bit dizzily

"I said I'm here," he said before taking his hand away slowly, as if he had just realized he was touching her. The heat from his skin left her knuckles tingling.

"I know," she smiled lightly, "Trust me…I know."


	5. Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Authors Note: Sorry times a billion for not updating for a few days, note to anyone reading this: NEVER take an AP Class! Well, anyways, thanks again for the reviews/alerts/favorite adds. 3

Chapter Five

Edward stalked the elk from a far, watching its every movement ever so carefully. It seemed to sense danger and looked around several times before dipping its head into the lake for a drink. Near him, a rabbit hopped, startling the animal again. Again, Edward waited silently for his pray to calm itself and lure itself into a false sense of security, before taking a few small steps.

Being there relaxed him, made him forget all about his worries and concentrate solely on the task at hand: the elk. It made him feel at peace yet wild and free at the same time, it was where he belonged. Perhaps not always as a predator, although clearly that was what he was, but just there amongst the wilderness: the quiet. There, there was no complications, no decisions between right and wrong, just life. The grand design. The circle of life.

Once close enough, he pounced. Catching the animal by surprise, it fell beneath his weight and he quickly sank his teeth into its leathery neck. Immediately warm fluid began to fill him and he felt the familiar sensation of feeding flow through him, but something was missing. It just didn't satisfy. Annoyed, he pulled away. The elk sat confused for several seconds before finally realizing it was still alive, and once that realization came, it ran. He didn't run after it, and merely watched it go.

What was it that was causing him to be so sidetracked? What was causing him so much grief? He knew the answer to all these questions and more, but didn't want to believe the answer. He didn't want just _any_ blood… he wanted _her_ blood. Thinking about her made him tense as he thought about the smell that had erupted from her from the moment he came close enough to her…she was exquisite. Sighing, he began to run, attempting to clear his thoughts.

That was when he felt them. They had finally arrived. Smiling, he ran faster in their direction, already feeling the comfort of family within close reach.

_There he is._ He heard from a distance away, that was Esme's voice, well, her 'thought' voice anyways. It was interesting, when he heard someones thoughts it sounded exactly as if they were saying what they were thinking, making it difficult at times to decipher what they were thinking from what they were asking. But he had been around his family long enough to just know when they were speaking and when they weren't, even if he wasn't looking for their mouths to move.

"Edward," Carlisle grinned, "I do hope you've saved some of the good ones for us"

"Actually, I've just been going around between animals, haven't really killed any yet," Edward shrugged

Esme looked as though she was about to ask something but she stopped, he didn't have to be a mind reader to know she was about to ask 'why not?'. She probably caught herself at the last second- it was because Isabella Swan and they all knew it.

Carlisle nodded solemnly as if he understood completely, then again, he had been there before also_. Speaking of which, we'll need to speak about that privately._

Edward couldn't help but to look oddly at him, wondering why he would want to speak 'privately' instead of in front of Esme and Alice.

Alice.

She was thinking rather intently on a history project. Her thoughts were even altering between Papiamento and Japanese. That could only mean one thing: she was trying very hard to hide something.

Edward couldn't help but to feel a stab of sorrow when he made that connection, he hated it when she hid things from him, it kind of hurt. Although he knew she would tell him soon enough, she was awful with secrets, it was just the fact she felt as though she needed to hide it. Whatever 'it' was. He decided he would need to have a chat with Alice as well.

Soon, they began to break off each on their own separate hunt. It wasn't long before Carlisle's thoughts drifted toward him, though.

_Meet me by the river. _Edward quickly changed course and smelt Carlisle before seeing him.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked as he slowed from his inhuman speed

Carlisle smiled lightly. _Count on him to not waste anytime with small talk._ "It's about Isabella"

Edward couldn't help but to suck in a small breath at the sound of her name, true he had thought it many times it had still been the first time in days since he actually heard it spoken aloud. "What about her?"

His father looked down into the river, watching the fish swim graciously. Their scales glinted in the sun, making them sparkle and shine.

"You'll never be able to forget her"

Edward raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, exactly?"

"You'll never be able to forget her," he repeated again, "Everywhere you are, everything you do…somewhere in your mind the temptation, the remembrance of her smell…it'll consume you"

Edward was speechless for a few moments and Carlisle went on.

"You'll only want to drink from her, you'll never want to think of another but her..n"

"But you love her," Edward couldn't help but to blurt, Carlisle looked up questioningly. "I mean…you love mom, that's why you can't forget about her, that's why you don't _want_ to. It's not just because mom is your singer."

Carlisle considered this before answering, "That is true. But is there such thing as love at first sight? I think not. Yet, I wanted her from the moment I saw her, I only wanted her. It was not love, it was lust. Bloodlust."

What he was saying was making sense but Edward was still unsure about where it was going so finally he just nodded in agreement, although he wasn't sure he really agreed at all.

That seemed to satisfy Carlisle and he went on, "Well, that being said, you have a few choices: one, you could run away, move and never see or smell her again. Two, you could change her, although I wouldn't recommend it. Three, you could do gradual drinking, although I severely discourage that for obvious reasons".

Gradual drinking was drinking from the same being over a period of time. Most non-vegetarian or flexitarians who felt no remorse for human life would do that. The reason was because it left the being weak, distraught, as if they were always on some sort of drug. It risked the being of loosing their mind and could lead to other health risks. This was usually the method used when dealing with singers, however.

Unlike many of the tales told about vampires, people couldn't get changed into a vampire by merely being drank from. Although there is evidence of that being the way the first vampires were created, it seemed evolution checked itself by changing the rules around. If vampires were made continuously through the drinking process, that would lead to a hell of a lot more vampires then humans, so naturally the changing process became much more different and difficult. Also, nowadays the secret of vampire-making was one of the most guarded. The Volturi, a powerful vampire clan in Italy, were the main reason as to why that was. They knew what would happen if the secret got out…it wouldn't be a very pretty place at all. But Carlisle knew how to change a human, although Edward didn't, he knew his father would tell him if he asked.

Edward looked at his father in thought, unsure now of what route he truly wanted to take.

"I'll give you time to think about it," Carlisle said with a nod, "But you will not, under any circumstances, harm that girl." His words cut like ice deep into Edward's heart. Did his father really think he could hurt anyone to that extent? Was he even sure of himself anymore for that matter?

Once he was gone Edward took a sigh of relief, one serious conversation down, one to go. Already at a loss for what to do, he took off in the direction of Alice's scent to find out just what his sister was hiding.

"You talk to him?" Esme asked once Carlisle reached her once again

"Yes," Carlisle sat tiredly beside her, "I gave him a few options"

"Like what?" she asked as she stroked his hair fondly

"Change her, drink gradually, or move," he counted them down on his fingers as he sat his head on her shoulder

"How did he take it?" she asked in a slightly-worried typical Esme tone

"I'm not sure," he shrugged honestly, "You know, sometimes I wish I was the mind reader…I just want to know what is in that boy's_ head_ sometimes."

Esme giggled lightly and Carlisle looked up questioningly

"Boy," she smiled affectionately, "Isn't that funny? We call him boy, son, and everything else but he isn't really our child"

Carlisle pulled his head up from it's resting spot to give her an even stranger look

"Of course I think of him like our son," she hit him and rolled her eyes, "But, really, it's just comical sometimes. As if he isn't old enough to be most _grandmother's_ great-great-great-great-great grandparent." Carlisle laughed lightly with her.

"Well when you put it like that…" he chuckled. Alice's scent drifted near them, she was hunting close, and they smiled at one another again.

"Still," Esme said staring off into the direction of the moon that was raising steadily, "I would like to have another"

Again, Carlisle gave her the 'what the hell are you talking about' look and once she didn't elaborate he laughed nervously, "Uh, I guess… The Volturi would_ love_ that". After he had turned Alice, a messenger from the Italian Vampires came down to warn them against creating anymore or else they would 'have to answer to higher authority'.

Esme's eyes narrowed as he mentioned their name, it was obvious she was not a fan of theirs. "Yeah well…"

"It would be nice," he agreed as he wrapped his arms around her, "It would be nice…"


	6. Alice's Vision

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way, shape, or form.

Authors Note: Again, thanks for the reviews. I'll be leaving town without computer access for a while, so an update probably won't be until Sunday at the earliest. Sorry!

Chapter 6

Edward slowed his pace once his sister's scent was strong, and he knew she was near.

"Alice," he called musically, "Ali-"

She was behind him before he finished her name and he smiled at her speed, it never ceased to amaze him.

"Yes?" she asked, not looking at him in the eyes. Instead, she faked interest in a rabbit a few meters away. In her mind she began reciting the Ten Commandments.

"Alice, dear," his kind tone was an obvious hint he wanted something out of her and she took a few steps away before responding

"Er…yes?" she shifted her weight from foot to foot as she began to name all the elements in her mind, with their atomic numbers and symbols.

"What is it that you're hiding?" he took a step closer to her, to have a better chance of catching her if she ran for it

"Hiding?" her voice squeaked a little as she asked him with false bewilderment, "What do you mean?"

_Scandium. Number 21. Atomic weight is about 44.955912_

_Titanium. Number 22. Atomic weight is about 47.867…._

Edward chuckled lightly before grabbing her off guard by the wrist, "Hahaha… silly Alice… don't play dumb with me" he tapped his head for emphasis.

"Nothing, really, I have no idea what you are talking about." Her voice sounded almost normal that time and if he wasn't a mind reader he might have even possibly believed her. But he was a mind reader and her thoughts proved she was lying.

_Vanadium. Number…_

_Don't think about the vision…_

_Crap! I just thought about it!_

_No, wait, stop thinking!_

_Ahhh!_

"Vision?" Edward asked more alarmed, "Vision? What vision?"

Alice bit her lip nervously, inwardly contemplating telling him. Finally she sighed and quit reciting.

"I had a vision"

"Clearly." He said still holding her wrist, "What does it have to do with? And why were you trying to hide it from me?"

"It-it was about me…" she trailed as she looked off into the trees, "And…the future"

"Future?" he cocked his head, Alice rarely got premonitions about what is to come.

She nodded softly, "Yeah. It was a few years in the future, by the looks of it."

He nodded for her to continue.

"I- I didn't want to tell you, and make you feel guilty…"

_Why would I feel guilty?_ He wanted to ask but decided against interrupting.

"In the vision…I was with someone, and I was happy…" she closed her eyes, "In Forks."

At first he didn't really understand the delima, until he related it to him. "Wait, are you saying, if you stay in Forks you'll be happy…?"

He wasn't sure how to phrase the question since she didn't give him much to go off of.

She nodded, "Yeah. In my vision you were there too, though. You were laughing, and I was cutting a wedding cake, with my husband."

Edward thought for a few seconds before going on, "So _we_ stay in Forks, and you're happy"

"Well that was just the vision," Alice said quickly, "I mean, that's not even for sure! Maybe we were just having the wedding in Forks! Yeah I bet that's it, since I usually only see the future once someone makes a decision and we made a-"

"Alice," he interrupted, "You've never seen the future, more then a few seconds ahead, so what do you mean you usually see it?"

"I," she bit her lip again, "I've been having a few long term future visions lately…but they're always changing…"

"That's great!" Edward grinned, "You're powers are expanding!"

"That's NOT great," she shook her head

He lowered his smile and asked another question, "So who was it?"

"Who was who?"

"Your husband"

Alice clearly didn't want to answer that, and when she finally did he knew why. "Jasper"

Ouch. That was bad. That was _her_ brother, which meant they would be going out and stuff, if they were indeed getting married, which would mean he would be around _her_ more. He wondered again about Carlisle's three options.

"Like I said, I saw it when we already decided to leave, so…"

"But Carlisle had made another decision," Edward said half to himself and half to her, "That would effect it…"

"What do you mean?" It was Alice's turn to ask a question

"Nothing." He waved it away, "Let's just say, there's been a possible change of plans"

"So we might not be moving?" She struggled to keep the excitement out of her voice, unsuccessfully. Edward nodded and she smiled, her head already re-playing the premonition.

"Don't get your hopes us," he shook his head, "We're not sure what we're doing yet"

"Uh-huh" but she wasn't listening anymore, she was enwrapped in thoughts of dresses, flowers, and cake. He left her alone and went off to think himself.

He knew how dangerous it would be to stay in Forks. So if he was going to he should probably change _her_ but that thought seemed uncompelling to him. He didn't want her to be dammed like himself, no one deserved that fate. Gradual feeding wasn't an option either; he knew all to well if he started drinking from her he wouldn't be able to stop. Leaving was no longer an option either. That left one thing.

It would be hard, but in a way it seemed like a challenge. To be around something so divine would be torment but a lesson that he knew he needed to learn. He was a pretty controlled person, but around her he lost all sense. That was unacceptable.

_I'll be around her._ He decided, _until she smells like everyone else._

Little did he know what a life long task that would be.


	7. New Threat

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…or New Moon or Eclipse for that matter

Authors Note: Thanks for reviews/alerts/favorites ) Also, it has been a while since I read Twilight or New Moon and am a bit rusty on my characters (more precisely the Volturi), if anyone has any sites they can refer me to for this it would be greatly appreciated!

Chapter 7

The Cullen's returned to their house late Sunday night, or early Monday morning, depending on how you look at it. There was a heavy fog down the streets and Alice made a joke about the mysterious fog in vampire movies, like Dracula. The rest laughed but a bit nervously, everyone could still feel the tension in the air over the Bella situation. They had decided Edward would return to school and everyone was on edge about whether this was really the right decision or not. For a while, that was their biggest concern, until they smelt them.

It was a subtle scent at first, the sweet odor of sugar mixed with a coppery tang. It was the smell of power, and lots of it. Carlisle bared his teeth as his eyes darted around their house, which they had not yet entered, and Esme began scanning the trees around the four. Alice turned her back to the rest to protect the rear and Edward did so also.

"It's coming from the house," Carlisle and Esme said in unison. Alice closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"What do they want?" she asked bewildered, "It's the Volturi"

"What?" Carlisle asked sharply and she shrugged

"I don't know what they want either…" Edward said slowly, it very well could have been because they weren't really close enough for him to get a good listen on their thoughts but he usually didn't have trouble reading even at the range they were at, so it bothered him. "We shouldn't go in," he decided

"No," Esme shook her head, "even if we don't go in now we will still see them later. That would just be cowardly"

"But it could be a trap!" Edward protested

"They don't need to set traps," Carlisle straightened his pose and began walking to the house, the two girls followed and after a moment Edward did so also, angrily.

They opened their door and were unsurprised to see Jane sitting sprawled out on the couch, she was holding their remote and flipping through television channels absently.

"'Bout time," she jumped up and in a moment was in front of each of them, a small smile played on her lips, noticing each of the Cullen's tensing.

"Jane," Carlisle said tightly, "What brings you by all the way from Italy"

She frowned and shrugged, "Can I not come and visit my favorite," her lips tightened at the word, "_vegetarians_"

No one answered and she began to walk around each of them.

"Well, well, well. Just got back from feeding I see?" she stopped in front of Alice who was visibly tightening.

"Hello, Alice dear, long time no see." She said with fake sweetness and the venom behind her every word hung deep in the air.

Alice nodded with effort.

"Not that we aren't _thrilled_ by your presence," Esme said with her eyes narrowed at the small girl, "To what do we owe such a pleasure?"

Jane stared for a few more moments at Alice before turning back to Esme, smiling sweetly again. "Like I said, I was just traveling and figured I would drop in," this time she looked at Edward, "This isn't a problem is it?"

Edward was already trying desperately to see her plan in all of this but was coming up painfully empty, he merely shrugged in reply.

"There's been activity in the area," Jane finally gave up her charade and took a few strides away from them before turning back to the group, "_Suspicious_ activity"

"What kind of _activity_?" Carlisle asked carefully

She looked carefully at him, "That is of none of your concern. Unless, of course, you know something about it"

"Are you trying to accuse something?" Esme snapped, she always got angry when anyone chided her lover. Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder softly.

Jane sneered at her, "Watch your place"

"My _place_?" Esme began but Carlisle tightened his grip on her

"No, Jane," he said loudly, "I, nor anyone else here, really have any idea at all what you are talking about"

That was not really true, because Edward was getting bits of information but not enough to really understand all the same.

She didn't respond before a few moments and when she finally did speak her tone was very neutral, "Then you won't mind if I stay for a few days to verify that"

If vampires hearts actually did beat, every one of the Cullen's probably would have stopped cold at that exact moment.

"You are joking," Alice said in a persistent tone

"I do not joke," Jane said coldly

"Here?" Edward asked confused as Esme said: "No!"

She threw her head back and laughed, "You really think I would want to stay with _you_? Please. I do have dignity"

Carlisle let out a low growl of obvious dislike and it was Edward's turn to give him a sharp look.

"No," Jane shook her hand as if she didn't even notice, "I'll just be staying in the town. You know, keeping an eye on things". For a few moments no one spoke and finally Alice just smiled and said kindly, "Well, in that case you are welcome to stay"

All looked over surprised at her and she remained with the same calm expression.

"Fine," Jane finally said, clearly disappointed a fight did not break out. "I'll see you later then"

With that she was gone and once she was completely out of hearing range they all began to speak

"What did you see, Alice?" Edward asked

"What are we going to do?" Esme turned to Carlisle

"I don't like this," Carlisle mumbled

"It'll be fine," Alice nodded surely, "She's not going to find anything and she's just going to go home"

"If you're sure…" Esme said clearly confused

"I am," she nodded while grinning

Carlisle let out a sigh of relief, "Well, I guess we'll just have to go on with our lives then and stay out of her way"

"Right," Edward mumbled in thought, he tried retracing all the thoughts he had heard from her mind and put them together, it was like a puzzle. Something about a new potential and vampire murders in the area…

"There aren't any other vampires around here are there?" he asked

"Other then Kate and Eleazar," Carlisle shrugged, "No one"

"We might want to give them a call," Edward said grimly, already sensing the outcome of what the call would bring.

"Oh no," Alice said her eyes wide, apparently already knowing as well what it would bring.

"What?" Esme asked alarmed

"They…they're-" she said her eyes wide

"Dead." Edward nodded, confirming his suspicions.

"But-" Carlisle asked bewildered

"How?" Esme asked appalled. Both Edward and Alice shrugged and Carlisle sat down on the couch slowly.

The sun began to rise and a yellow glow fell onto the floor through the curtains.

"Well," Alice said quietly, "Looks like it's time for school"

It seemed so pointless now, going to school. They had been through the same subjects and the same material several times throughout their lifetimes, and especially now…knowing there was a vampire murderer on the loose; it just made it seem even less important. Edwards thoughts drifted towards Bella, was he really ready to face her? It didn't seem like he had much of a choice, really. He closed his eyes, hoping the day would end without any more death.


	8. Falling

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 8

_Just go up, and ask her._ That was the strongest thought that was repeditively coming into Edward's head, making him almost want to ram his skull into a nearby wall. Why won't the kid just go up and ask her out? He was almost as sick of Mike Newton's nervous thoughts about asking Bella out as he was about his horny ones. All too often he was getting far to vivid pictures of Newton's desires, something he didn't want to see once, much less thirty times a day.

Edward sighed lightly, trying to tune out the sounds of others' minds, which radiated to him like a constant mosquito biting his neck. Biting his neck…probably not the best simile.

"B-Bella," he heard Newton say nervously across the cafeteria. For an odd reason, he could hear him clearer then anyone else even though he was trying so desperately to tune the boy out.

"Huh?" Bella sounded as if she was only half-listening and Edward faintly wondered what she could be thinking about. The fact he couldn't read her mind again began to bother him.

"I-I," Newton gulped, trying to force out the words. His heartbeat was fast but constant, a soft drum that made Edward think again about biting of necks, he tried to tune out that thought amongst others. "I, do you-"

_Edward. _

Edward spun his head around at the sound of his name being so harsh that for a moment he wasn't sure of whether it was spoken or thought.

Alice sat staring back at him.

"What?" he asked confused

_I have a problem. _Alice's tone was stern to try to cover up her confusion, Edward could tell.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and waited for her to continue although he was secretly trying to hear the rest of Newton and Bella's conversation…_Not that I care what her reply was to his stupid date, _he thought harshly to himself. Which was half true, he didn't care for the typical reasons- it was more because he felt slightly…possessive over her. She was his, his singer, the one he couldn't read, and she was _his_, not Mike Newton's.

_I…I…can't see anymore. _

Edward was confused now, "What do you mean you can't _see_ anymore?"

_I mean, I can't see Jasper._

"He's right over there," he looked over to where Bella's twin sat, next to Rosalie.

_No, stupid. I mean, I can't see his future._

"What do you mean?" he asked harshly to his sister

_I can see me…I can see you…I can…not…see…Jasper. _

"Why?" Edward asked again dumbfounded

_I don't know! _She practically screamed the thought, with such aggravation.

Edward sat still, unsure of what to say next. Yesterday Alice could see Jasper fine, his whole future even, but now she just…couldn't? That was odd in too many levels.

"Do you just think it's my powers acting up?" Alice asked in a low voice now

"It could be," Edward nodded although he didn't really believe that was it. Clearly Alice didn't really either.

The bell rang throughout the cafeteria, interrupting their conversation, and his sister left without another word.

"Goodbye to you, too," he mumbled below his breath. He passed by Newton who, apparently, hadn't gotten the guts to do it yet. Edward smirked lightly as he went off to his Biology class.

As always, he reached the class before anyone else and was sitting down with his books and paper out before the next student even walked in, who happened to be Bella. She stiffened when she saw him sitting there, and paused before continuing to walk to her seat. She was taking slow steady steps but still managed to catch the side of his stool with her foot, tripping her.

_Are you kidding me?_ Edward rolled his eyes as she was in mid-air, all her moves, even her falling, was like watching a tape in slow-motion. He reached out an arm to avoid her further embarrassment, feeling guilty for his initial reaction towards her the other day. Once his arm was around her, holding her in place when she was so close to falling, he began to feel her heartbeat vibrate through his veins. It was a beautiful sound and it trembled his entire being, exhilarating him. Almost as quickly as he grabbed her he let go, and she finished her fall landing straight onto the floor.

For a moment, she sat on the ground, clearly confused. _Great going_, Edward thought to himself, she had felt him grab her and then let her go, she must really think he was either A. A complete jackass or B. A complete jackass with incredibly fast reflexes.

"Sorry," he didn't know what else to say, still a bit consumed by the sound of her heartbeat and the smell of her nervousness.

She nodded lightly, flabbergasted, as she stood and took her seat.

There was silence as a few more students came in, including Newton, before she finally asked in a nervous voice, "H-how did you do that?"

"Do what?" He didn't look at her as he responded, and he clenched his fist at the side of the table, thoughts of murder and blood still pulsing through his mind.

"You-you caught me," she sounded a bit unsure of herself, as any human would be.

"No I didn't," he risked a look at her so he could give her the typical what-the-hell-are-you-on look that vampires give people who witness their powers

"Yes you did." This time she had more of an accusation in her tone, and she spoke slightly louder.

"No…I didn't." He tried to keep his voice level but she was agitating him

"I felt you." She shook her head in confusion, "you grabbed me" she touched her waist where his arm had been minutes before

"You were falling," he rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure you felt the floor"

Bad mistake.

Her heart began to beat faster from embarrassment and her face reddened with the rich blood that poured into her. She didn't say anything else, though, and merely turned back to watch the teacher begin his lesson.


	9. Seattle

Chapter Nine

Edward tapped his fingers on his steering wheel, drumming them quietly. Damn. Where was Alice? He glanced at the clock; she was ten minutes later then usual. He turned back to watching the students leave the parking lot, only a few were still there. He sighed lightly, now they would be stuck in traffic, _terrific_.

"Alice," he growled lightly as she pulled open the passenger door

"Sorry," she said absently as she climbed in. He stared blankly at her until she finally asked, "What?"

"What?" Edward repeated, "What do you mean _what_? Why the hell did you keep me waiting?"

She shrugged, her mind venturing off towards Jasper.

"You're worried." Edward stated, not as a question, just as a fact. "You're worried that you can't see his future"

She didn't reply, just stared out the window.

"Alice," he reached out to touch her but she withdrew too quickly.

"Just drive." She folded her arms over her chest tightly. He sighed again as he pulled out of the parking spot and into traffic.

"We have a lead." Carlisle said as the duo walked into their house, not giving them time to even say hello.

"Lead?" Edward asked, "On who killed Kate and Eleazar?"

Esme nodded, "In Seattle"

"Are you going there?" Alice asked as she sat down her book bag gracefully on the sofa

"No…" Carlisle's eyes shifted to Esme in uncertainty

"It's fine," Edward shrugged at the unspoken thought, "I don't mind going"

"We know, dear," Esme nodded in a defeated way, clearly her and Carlisle were arguing about it for some time, "I just hate letting you get near danger"

"Wait," Alice held up her hands, "Why can't you two go? I'm so confused."

"They have to stay here, or Jane will become suspicious," Edward answered, "If only I go I can find out quicker whether this lead knows anything…and if two of us go then that'll draw attention…obviously I have to go alone."

Alice didn't reply for a few moments, and when she did she glared at him, "I hate your power"

He laughed, "Don't worry, you'll know if you miss out on any fun"

"You need to leave as soon as possible," Carlisle said simply

"Alright." Edward quit laughing and grew serious

"Be careful," Esme pouted as she hugged him

"I wouldn't dream of being anything but," he hugged her back with a grin

"Be as quick as you can, don't be spending days there," Carlisle told him sternly, "We don't want to alert Jane"

"Excuse me," Alice intervened, "Why _don't_ we, exactly? She's the_ big bad_ vampire whose job it is to take care of these things…right?"

The family's looks towards the floor told her there was something she didn't know and she let out a deep sigh, "Okay, what is it?"

"Nothing." Edward shook his head

"Edward," Alice warned, "I'm not joking around here, what the hell is it?"

"Alice," Carlisle shook his head, "We're not sure yet, there's no reason for you to-"

"Stop it!" Alice growled loudly, cutting him off, "What _is_ it?"

"I'll tell you when I get back, promise," Edward told her in a pleading tone. She glared at him but finally rolled her eyes and he smiled, "Great. I'll leave soon." He began to run upstairs but Esme stopped him

"By the way, how'd today go with Bella?" she asked kindly

He thought back to catching her and then his rude reply to her accusations, "er… wonderful."

An hour later he was cruising in his Volvo, listening to the sound of wind hitting through the window. He enjoyed these times, when he could just ride without anyone next to him complaining or thinking. Sure, he still caught some driver's thoughts now and again, but not very often at all, and it was relaxing. Also, no ones smell traveled too strongly to him, since he was going over 120mph and they were all enclosed in their cars. No fighting inner demons or listening to thoughts… it was bliss. He turned off the highway and into the typically busy streets of Seattle, lowering his speed to a mere 75.

Darkness was falling and he stared out at the stars twinkling overhead.

"The big dipper," he laughed lightly at the silly name for the correlation. Of all the things they could have named a group of _stars_ did they have to pick something so…simple? He continued to let his mind wander as he drove down a street with rows of shops, until a darker area came into view. He slowed down more as he rolled down his windows, catching the scent of the 'lead' in the wind. He thought for a few moments about Alice, if his parent's were right about the 'lead' she would be crushed. He prayed they were wrong as he turned towards the direction of the smell.

It grew stronger, confirming he was headed in the correct direction. Two much more intoxicating scents soon found their way into his nose and he froze. One was fear and the other was Bella. He slammed on his brakes as worry coursed through him. Was she in trouble? Should he care if she was?

An image of something attacking and killing her flashed into his mind and he tightened his hands around the steering wheel in a death grip. She was his, no one else's. He made a split second decision and was soon doing 90 in her direction.

The darkness only made Edward more on edge about Bella, what the hell was she doing in Seattle after dark? He growled at her stupidity as her scent grew ever more closely. Finally, his headlights fell on her slender figure, which was surrounded by a group of thugs. The sight made his anger increase and his stomach churn. He threw the car into park and hurled open the door with a bit too much force.

"Edward?" She asked confused. She didn't look or sound very scared, and he faintly thought about how stupid she was. He turned to the closest, and largest, man with an intimidating glare.

"What?" the guy taunted

Edward ignored his comment and looked, with as much calamity as he could muster, at Bella, "Get in."

"What?" She asked a bit sharply, "You're _ordering_ me into your car?"

"Get in," he repeated with a sharper tone and this time she obeyed

"You think you can just come and take our entertainment like that?" one of the shorter, bald, guys asked

Again, Edward ignored the comment and instead looked towards the one who appeared to be the leader, "Stay away from her, or any other minor you see-"

"Or what?" he taunted, "You'll-" but he did not finish his sentence, while he was talking Edward had taken his arm and twisted it in a dangerous position, pushing two pressure points while doing so.

"Or I'll break your arm," he growled in his ear, "Maybe other parts of you as well, if I find it necessary"

The other gang members stared in shock at the scene, and at their boss being treated so ridiculously.

"You wouldn't dare," the large leader spat defiantly, with his face reddening from pain and humiliation

"Wouldn't I?" Edward laughed lightly as he twisted it further, the bone cracking was audible to the whole group and the man began to howl

"Be careful," Edward shook his finger slowly, "Or else I might decide to break the other one to match"

"Boss!" One of the other members called in worry

"You _might_ want to take him to the hospital," Edward shrugged as he walked back into his car, "I think he needs to see a doctor"

"How-" one began but stopped, astonished.

Edward opened the door and slid in, driving off and leaving the group in his dust. Once they were far enough away he slowed to a stop, shaking with rage.

"A-are you okay?" Bella asked from the passenger's seat, clearly frightened

He fought to keep his control, and being in such a secluded space with her was making it all the more difficult. When he didn't respond she reached out to touch him and he jerked away.

"Sorry," she said unsure

He gulped before speaking, "I'm sorry as well"

"What?" she asked quickly, as if she didn't understand at all.

"I'm sorry," he repeated

"About what?" she shook her head, "You helped me from those guys!"

He slid the car back into drive before responding; "No…I'm sorry that I did that in front of you"

"Did what?" she asked

"What do you mean did what?"

"What did you do?" she tilted her head, "I couldn't see by the way the headlights were angled, the fat guy was blocking out the whole view"

For a moment Edward didn't know whether to be relieved or laugh, so he settled with doing both.

"What?" she furrowed her brows, "Now what are you laughing about?"

He shook his head, and continued laughing.

"What?" She asked again, a bit more anger in her tone.

"Nothing," he waved it away

"Whatever." She folder her arms across her chest and stared out the window

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Edward asked loudly in disbelief, no longer joyous, "I _save_ you and you're going to be _mad_ at me?"

She shrugged, "I hold the right to be mad at whatever, or whoever, I choose to be"

He stared at her for a few more moments before turning back to the road, "You're unbelievable"

"_I'm_ unbelievable?" Bella repeated, "_I'm_ not the one that is a jerk to a girl, that did _nothing_ to me, one day and then saving her the next"

Edward glared at her, "I should have left you with them you ungrateful brat"

She looked as though she was about to retort but she stopped herself, and instead she began to laugh.

He glared harder at her, "You're _laughing_ at me?"

"I'm a brat?" she asked while giggling

"Yes," he nodded, "A brat." He tried to hold his hard gaze but he failed and was soon smiling as well.

After a few minutes she turned to him, "Seriously, why did you help me?"

He contemplated her question for a few moments before finally answering honestly, "Because you were in trouble, and no one else was going to"

She looked slightly hurt, "Is that all?"

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, taking her in. She still smelled delicious but there was something else about her as well, that had him just as enraptured. "No, that's not all."

"Then what?" she tilted closer to him and he had to push himself again not to bite her

"I don't know," he muttered softly. Thankfully, she moved back to her side and began staring out the window again.

"So why were you here?" she asked, reminding him of his mission.

He cursed lightly to himself and she looked up at, he shook his head, "I…I was supposed to find someone"

"Really?" her eyes lit up, "Who? Why?"

"You're brother," he tilted his head at her, "Any idea where he would be?"


	10. Drive

Authors Note: Again, thanks for reviews and adding me to your favorites/alert list :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 10

"Jasper?" Bella asked with wide eyes, "Why? What for?"

Edward looked out at the road ahead, a bit unsure of how to answer the question. The truth was clearly out of the picture, but did it have to be _completely_? He wondered how much she needed to know. "Well," he drummed his fingers on his wheel, "I need to speak with him"

She stared back at him for a few moments before speaking in a very sarcastic tone, "Oh, right. You come all the way out to Seattle, which is, mind you, two hours from your house, looking for my brother, in the middle of the night, all because you need to have a little _chat_?"

Edward did a sideways glance at her, agitated. "I never said it was a _little chat_"

"Seriously," she went on as if she hadn't heard him, "do you really take me for such an _idiot_?"

Silence fell upon them for a moment before Edward finally sighed. "Bella," he said, "I never said you were an idiot. I just…"

"Just what, exactly?" she interrupted

"I just," he searched for the right wording, "I just _can't_ discuss it with you"

She folded her arms over her chest, again, before saying stubbornly, "Then I just _can't_ tell you where he is"

He glared back at her, not amused.

"Fine," he said, equally stubborn, "I don't need you, anyways"

"If you don't need me," she raised her voice, "Then why are we having this conversation?"

Edward bared his teeth, debating just killing her and drinking every last bit of blood in her. She turned to facing out the passenger's seat window, angry. In doing so, her neck was perfectly exposed, smooth and defined. It pulsed with life, trembling the slightest bit with heartbeat. He stared, so transfixed that he hadn't even noticed her staring at him staring at her.

"Edward," she whispered softly, as if they weren't arguing only moments before.

"Edward," She repeated a bit louder

"Yes?" he asked, not tearing his eyes from the vain in her throat. His voice was soft, like velvet, the sound of a man truly captivated.

"I-I," she began to blush, making the blood flow quicker, "I think you should be looking at the road"

"Why?" he asked in the same soft tone she was using with him

"You're driving," she tilted her head at him, as if trying to figure out what had him so hypnotized

"Right," he felt a small smile come to his lips as he looked back at the road. The smell of her was enveloping him, twisting about him like a thousand beautiful ribbons. She was too intoxicating for her own good.

The wind whistled as it hit the car, which was going over 90 down the interstate.

"Edward," Bella finally said after some time had passed, "Where are you going?"

Where was he going? He hadn't even realized he was headed in any particular direction, and now they were further away from their town, out of Seattle altogether.

"Damn," he muttered to himself as he did a U-Turn through the median on the deserted road

"Edward!" she screamed clutching the door with one hand and her seat belt with another, "Are you crazy?"

He looked confusedly back at her, "What do you mean?"

"Oh my God," she groaned, "You _are_ insane"

"I am not," he laughed lightly, making her more nervous.

"Right…then they'll find my body tomorrow and will wonder why I ever trusted getting in a car with you," she shivered

"I promise, no one will find your body in the morning," he snickered, as her eyes grew wider, "No No! I meant they won't find it because there'll be nothing to find! I wouldn't hurt you!"

It seemed as if she was going to make a snappy remark but she stopped herself, he wasn't quiet sure why, and when he looked over at her she had a small smile.

"What?" he asked, puzzled.

"Nothing," she shook her head and relaxed into her seat, "It's nothing"

"Okay," he looked out his window, "Anyway, are you going to tell me where Jasper is now? Or do I have to find him myself?"

"Okay," she nodded, "But he isn't in Seattle"

"What?" Edward asked, shocked, "But I smelt- I mean, I thought he was!"

"Nope," she shook her head, "He's in Florida, visiting Renée"

"Whose Renée?" he asked, curious.

"My mom," she went back to staring out the window, the skin from her neck glimmering in the moonlight, "She lives with her boyfriend"

"And you live with your father, Charlie," he nodded, "But I thought you had different moms"

Oops.

"How did you know that?" she whipped around at him

"I…I found out while I was talking to the Guidance Counselor," he lied, "I was trying to get my schedule changed, and I saw your files sitting on the desk"

She didn't look convinced in the slightest, but she didn't question him any further about that. "Did you tell anyone?" Was what she asked instead, hope gleaming in her eyes

"No," He shook his head lightly; "I figured you were playing the twin game for a reason"

She let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you"

"You're welcome," he wasn't sure what else to add, so he switched subjects, "So, tell me something about yourself"

"What?" she asked in surprise

"Tell me something," he shrugged, "Anything"

"Um…like what?" she fidgeted with her fingers

"Anything," he smiled lightly as the lights of Seattle began to fill the car again

"Well," she thought for a moment, "Charlie is going to kill me when I come back after curfew"

"You won't break curfew," he glanced at the clock, "We have plenty of time"

"But it takes two hours to get back to Forks," she looked skeptically at the clock, "And it's already ten, my curfew is at eleven"

"Right," he nodded, "Like I said: plenty of time"

She looked nervously at the speedometer before checking her seat belt again, "Wonderful."

"Bella," he laughed lightly, "You are very amusing"

"Um…thanks?" she replied unsurely. She was quiet again for a minute before turning to him, "Edward?"

"Yes?" he looked back at her, eyes adjusted to the darkness once again.

"I…" she bit her lip, "Thank you"

"Thank you? What for?"

"I don't think I ever told you thank you, for helping me," she seemed slightly unsure, "So…thank you"

He turned to look at her, the girl who had him completely turned upside down since the day she arrived. The only girl to confuse him more then he confused himself. The girl whom he felt like he had known, in some odd way, forever.

"You're welcome," he whispered lightly.


	11. Blood and Murder

Disclaimer: Guess what…I still don't own Twilight

Chapter 11

Edward watched as Bella walked into her house, unsure if he should leave or not. He was supposed to be in Seattle getting Jasper, but he wasn't there, so should he be going to Florida? Which begged the question, once again, why was Jasper there? Was he hiding from something? Someone? All these questions were aggravating him and being in the enclosed car with his singer for so long made him that much more unhappy.

Edward started the car once again, when she was fully out of sight, and began to drive home. He felt somewhat guilty for staring at her like he did, that probably gave the wrong impression entirely. What would she think of them now? That they were friends? That definitely wasn't what he had intended when he helped her from getting raped, or worst. He hit the steering wheel in frustration. Damn her and her family, ever since they came to Forks his life was one big mess. Again, he pondered drinking each of them dry.

_Get a hold of yourself_, he could almost here Carlisle's voice demanding in his head.

_Easier said then done_, he shot back to the non-existent nagging. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, but the thought of drinking her blood remained constant. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror; his eyes were dark, far too dark. Immediately he pulled over, taking a few deep breaths trying to calm himself. A homeless man crawled out from behind a trashcan, sneezing. He was so weak, defenseless. _Only one taste,_ Edward decided, _just enough to last me._ Without a second thought he was out the car and on the man, sinking his teeth far into his neck.

He protested at first, but the vampire venom soon overtook him. It was a powerful thing that put the victim so very at ease; most of the time there was no fighting at all.

"Ugh," the man moaned groggily and Edward couldn't help but to feel slightly disgusted. This being was so far below him, the pathetic mouse that held but one purpose: to feed the cat. A predator and its pray. He deserved to die, it was the natural order of things.

Still, the small voice in his head was protesting.

_Predator and prey? Thinking like the dammed creature you are. _It whispered in loathing

Dammed. The word haunted him everyday, he was dammed, and that was all he was. It was for that reason he didn't kill humans, so he could suffer like he was supposed to. Dammed. Nothing more.

His sharp hearing soon picked up a sound a few miles away, it was so keen and clear it was if nothing else was taking place around him. A scream. Her scream.

The blood was so tasty and intoxicating it seemed as though he couldn't pull away, but her scream had broken him from his trance and just before he killed the man, he was able to pull away.

He felt renewed, alive, and dangerous. He didn't bother climbing back into his car, and instead ran back to Bella's, ready to kill whatever had made her shriek so loudly. Was another vampire attacking her? He thought faintly, and remembered Jane. Jane definitely wasn't a vegetarian, or even a "flexitarian", for that matter. If Bella became her food for the night, then she didn't stand a chance to see the morning.

Soon, her house came into view and within moments he was at her window. Silently, he lifted the glass and listened.

"No, no," she whimpered and he looked at her, she was sleeping. _Sleeping_.

_I came all this way_, he thought angrily, _for a bad dream_?

"Edward," she whispered and he froze, the hair on the back of his neck rising like it did when he was getting ready for a major battle, or about to swoop in for the kill.

"Edward," she repeated, softly. He took a gentle step into the room, to get a better look at her. She was speaking…in her sleep.

So she was dreaming about him, somehow that fact made him forget his agitation and he almost wanted to laugh. That was so…weird. Not weird, precisely, just…odd. Unusual.

"Help me," she shook and again he became tense, as if expecting the villain from her nightmare to leap out at him, but no one did.

"Woods," she mumbled, "In the woods"

He looked back at the window, contemplating leaving, but something held him firmly in place. She was, after all, the only person he had ever met in his entire life (or death) who he couldn't read their minds. This was his chance to find out what was going on in that head of hers, or at least the subconscious part. So, it was for that reason that he stayed in her room that night, fighting the urge to pounce on her, and putting off his duties of finding Jasper for another day.

The next morning he finally went home, picking up his car on the way. Alice was the first one to greet him.

"Tell me everything," she put her hands on her hips, "_now_"

"Hello to you too," he mumbled as he sauntered past her

"Edward Cullen," she followed behind him closely, "I said now"

"What do you want to know?" he sighed, feeling weak from his nightlong internal battle.

"I want to know what the hell this is about," she dropped the newspaper he hadn't realized she had been holding in front of him. On the front page read the title "_**Murder Shakes Small Town**_" underneath the headline was a photo of a man lying crippled at an odd angle. That was rather disturbing.

"Someone was murdered?" he raised an eyebrow, not following.

"Yes," she nodded, "by loss of blood"

Edward's eyes widened as he finally caught on, he looked more closely at the photo. The man was homeless, he knew because he had killed him.

"But, but-" he shook his head, "He was alive! I heard, felt, his breathing, he was-"

"Dying," Alice interrupted sharply, "You did this?"

"I," he sank into the nearby chair, "I don't know"

She sat down in the chair across from him, looking down at the table that sat in between them. When she spoke, her voice was softer, "Edward, you really need to tell me what happened"

"I was in Seattle," he couldn't tear his eyes away from the image, "And Bella was there"

Alice nodded as if she already knew this.

"I saved her from some thugs," he continued, "and drove her home. When I got back, I was hungry, really hungry. I…I needed to feed. Next thing I know, I'm attacking someone"

Alice shuddered lightly and he didn't dare to look into her eyes, or mind.

"I drank from him," Edward chose to save her, and himself, from the details, "Well then I heard Bella scream and I knew I had to leave. I thought she was in trouble."

"Was she?"

"No," he shook his head, "She was dreaming." For a while, neither said anything else and soon Esme walked in.

"Edward?" She asked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Alice pulled the newspaper to herself almost too quick for him to even see as answered his mother, "I…uh…he's in Florida"

"Florida?" she tilted her head, "Why?"

"Edward has to come with me," Alice interrupted abruptly as she stood, "sorry"

"Right." Edward stood up, unsure.

"Oh," Esme looked surprised, "Well, okay"

Alice pulled Edward out until they were outside and far away from the house and out of hearing distance.

"Okay," she finally stopped, "Now continue"

"Continue?" he asked, "But that was all"

"No, it's not." She shook her dark head, "There's more."

It didn't take a mind reader to know she meant about his 'mission', the one he promised to tell her about.

"Right," he looked at her in the eyes, "Fine. I'll tell you. But I have a feeling you already know." He took a deep breath, "They think it's Jasper"

"They think Jasper killed the vampire?" Alice looked confused for a moment before bursting into laughter, "Are you _kidding_ me?"

Edward remained still until she finally stopped.

"Okaaay," she snickered, "And, how exactly did Jasper kill a vampire?"

She was humoring him.

"Because," Edward hated being the one to deliver the bad news, but didn't really see any other way, and he took a deep breath not wanting to continue. "They think he's a werewolf."


End file.
